


Fun and Games

by Sambergan



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Black is Female, Blood and Gore, Chasing, Dark fic, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Impostors Win, Interspecies Sex, Last Crewmate, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Orange has Male Parts, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambergan/pseuds/Sambergan
Summary: When the monster that murdered Black's entire crew offers to play a game with her in exchange for her life, she accepts without a second thought; believing that survival is worth anything.... But when she loses, she realizes that death may have been better.Warning - Dark Fic.Mind the tags and Happy Halloween. <3
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello. I wrote this cause I'm fucked up.
> 
>  **Warning:** Read those tags for this one folks! Tis’ the season for horror! Though this does have smut, it is non-con with more horror-ish vibes. Additional warnings for minor character death and blood/gore. The Impostor is not nice in this one. 
> 
> As an fyi in case it's needed, the crewmates are normal humans and the Impostors are aliens. The Impostor here has male-ish parts and was masquerading as a biologically male human, but is referenced in a genderless (and inhuman) manner from the crewmate's (Black's) perspective.
> 
> I don't condone anything in this fic obviously; it's tagged as horror for a reason. Read at your own discretion and Happy Halloween!

Three left.

_Three left._

… They had started with ten…

Black dashed through the darkened corridors of The SKELD, the whirring of the ship’s engine rumbling ominously in the background and the echoing sounds of her footsteps making her jump and look behind herself at every turn; always paranoid that something else would be there.

But she couldn’t make out much through the thick darkness that smothered her vision. Even if she _was_ being followed, how would she know when she couldn't _see?_

Seven of her crewmates were picked off by an unknown creature in this manner. Torn in two, decapitated, disemboweled… the scenes of the crimes were never pretty. No one knew _what_ it was exactly… an alien, a monster, a _traitor…_

Orange and Green were the only ones left alive with her now.

But they were sabotaged from within, and Black knew that one of them was not who they said they were. One of them was a murderer.

Of the two of them, Black felt she could trust Green the most. And she had _tried_ to stick with him after the latest victim was discovered. Safety in numbers, right?

… Then the lights went out.

And they were separated in the chaos of it all.

Black didn’t have a plan; she didn’t know what to do. Her astronaut training never prepared her for something like this _._ But her gut instinct told her: fix the electrical system, then regroup with Green. That was her only chance of survival. Maybe… maybe they could fight the creature off together, or _something._

An inhuman hiss reverberated through the halls, making her blood curdle in fear as she rounded the corner into storage. But she tried not to let it deter her as she headed to electrical. She had to get the lights back on no matter what... even if temptation to turn around spurred higher in her mind the closer she got.

Again, the hiss was heard… followed by a gurgling sound _…_ and a 'thunk'…

_Thunk… thunk… thunk…_

_… Thunk…_

_…_

Then… everything went quiet.

Her thundering heartbeat now the only thing audible, Black let out a shaky breath as she slowed to a walk and fumbled through her pockets for a flashlight. She flicked it on and shined it over the panel to the switch breakers as she entered electrical.

 _Okay… Just get the lights back on and leave, just get the lights back on and leave. Find Green,_ she chanted internally, swallowing and steeling herself before approaching the panel.

The same thumping sound from before echoed again, paired with a disgusting squelch as though someone was… chewing. Tearing, smacking their lips together.

It was then that Black realized the scent of copper was lingering in the air, evident even with her helmet on… and a new noise was heard, unmistakable through the near-silence… _drip… drip… drip…_

Breath hitching and heart skipping a beat, she jolted before redirecting the flashlight towards the back area of the room.

Streaks of blood and gore were splattered along the rusted silver of the various panels, dripping down the walls and growing more numerous the closer the illumination of the flashlight drew to the floor. And, despite every nerve in her being screaming at her to get out of there _,_ Black shifted the flashlight to follow the trail of mottled crimson.

She just barely managed to stifle a scream when she saw it.

There, on the ground, was Green. Or rather, what was left of him. Torn apart seemingly limb for limb, his severed body parts were strewn about the ground, some half-eaten while others were crushed beyond recognition. Even the trademark color of the shredded pieces of his suit was barely evident due to the pooling crimson staining them.

… It was like a scene straight out of a horror film… except this was very, _very_ real.

Gripping the flashlight, Black forced down tears and backed away. She – she needed to get away from this, she needed to _get out._ This kill must have been recent. She –

“ _Black,”_ something purred, voice low and dangerous, almost _mocking._ “How nice of you to finally show up…”

A clanking sound echoed in the room, the atmosphere shifting to indicate the presence of another. And in her startle, Black swiftly directed the light towards the noise.

There, slowly extracting itself from the vent, was a grotesque manifestation of Orange. But this Orange… was most definitely _not_ human; in fact, Black doubted that it even _was_ Orange. Its (his?) helmet was off, revealing a grinning maw of sharp teeth, blood staining the white of them and smeared across its pale-purple lips and cheeks. Its eyes were large and wide-set with reptilian-like yellow irises and slitted black pupils. And though it had normal eyelids, when it did blink it was with a clear membrane that only added to the alien look of the creature. The only resemblance it bared to her former crewmate was its now blood-stained orange astronaut’s suit.

… But perhaps what was most inhuman about it were the mottled-purple tentacles that jutted out of the torn sections of its suit and writhed around its body like they were sentient. They oozed a mucus-like substance and many were also coated in blood.

Gaze narrowed into one that was nothing short of predatory, ‘Orange’ cast a satisfied glance at Green’s remains before beginning to stalk towards Black. “… I’ve been waiting for you.”

Black wanted to _run._ But frozen in her fright, her limbs felt numb and almost disembodied, unwilling to move despite her brain screaming at her to do so. Her throat tightened and her lips stuttered as she attempted to speak, squelching any attempt to create words.

… But she supposed it didn’t matter… What good would reasoning with this monster do anyways? A monster that took no issue with masquerading as one of her crewmates and murdering the rest in cold blood.

She was going to _die_ here.

‘Orange’ seemed to notice her dilemma and let out a low chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re afraid. Those expressions you make? Just adorable.”

Black didn’t even realize that she had been inching away from it until her back hit the wall. Panicked, her hands fritted around for some kind of weapon but found nothing of use; only more wall.

The creature closed the distance with ease, those tentacles twitching inward and that vicious grin only widening as it leaned in, sighing, “I just want to…”

This was it.

She missed her opportunity to run. She was caught; trapped.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the near-deafening sound of her heartbeat as she prepared herself for the end. Hopefully this… _thing…_ would make it quick… though the vivid images of her comrade’s grisly remains made her fear that might not be the case.

Still, she waited…

…

… But nothing came…

Instead, she felt her helmet torn from her suit and tossed aside, making her eyes snap open and dragging out a yelp, followed by an unintentional gag as the metallic scent of blood and death smothered her nostrils. She heaved and tried to wrench away, the overpowering stench only further reminding her of what was soon to be her fate.

… What was it waiting for?!

Gritting her teeth, she hissed, “Just do it.”

‘Orange’ clicked its tongue, one of its tentacles trailing up her neck to stroke along her jawline. It felt slimy and… unnatural against her, making goosebumps coalesce on her shivering skin. “Do what? Kill you? … Why should I when there’s so much fun left to be had?” It drawled, another tentacle extending out to slick over her hair. “Now that it’s just the two of us, I was thinking we could play a little game. Something special just for _you_."

Wha…? Game…?

Black could practically see the gears in the alien’s head turning, and it was easy to come to the conclusion that anything that involved this murderer wanting to keep her alive longer for a ‘game’ was _not a good thing._

Brain kicking into an overdrive of self-preservation, Black struggled furiously against its hold. And she was surprised to find that it let her go without any fuss, only watching on with an amused expression as she stumbled over herself to get away.

Then the door to electrical slammed shut, darkening the room even further and sealing her inside with it.

_Shit!_

Hyperventilating, she spun around to face it, the circular illumination of the flashlight darting around before once more landing on its shadowed figure in the corner. She shifted her stance and readied herself to fight if need be.

‘Orange’ merely laughed at her. “How rude. You can’t leave before I explain the rules _._ "

“I-I don’t want any part in your game. We’re not your toys,” she growled despite the way her heart raced. “You’re a murderer... a _monster_.”

Unaffected by her hostility, it purred, “From my point of view, you’re the monster. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun; I want to give my favorite crewmate a chance at survival… _if_ she plays it right.”

Though she didn’t trust this thing with a single shred of her being, she still perked up at the word: ‘survival’.

It… was considering letting her live…? Also… favorite… crewmate…?

Keeping her posture defensive, Black tried to calm her quickened breathing in order to listen to what it had to say. This… might be her only shot… if it’s not a trick…

“Interested now? Wonderful, knew you’d come around.” ‘Orange’ gave an approving hum. “Here’s the rules – we’re going to play a simple game of _tag…_ I’m going to allow you the opportunity to run to the emergency escape pod; there’s one left that should have enough fuel to get you back to HQ. Get into that and I won’t be able to follow, so you might just live.”

She furrowed her brows. Right, the escape pod. She had thought that it was in need of maintenance, thus her hesitation to try it before… but it was probably her best chance with Green gone. Or at least, it was better than dying here.

… Why would the creature let her do that…?

“But remember - I’m playing too. Once you leave here, I’ll give you five minutes before I come after you. And if I catch you… well…” ‘Orange’ grinned, leering towards her and once more barring its blood-stained, fanged teeth. “… _then_ we’ll have some real fun.”

A shiver of icy fear ran down Black’s spine at its words. There was a catch to this; there _had_ to be a catch.

… But she had to try… maybe… maybe she could figure out a way to outsmart it and live.

“… Unless you’re just giving up here and now,” ‘Orange’ added on with a feigned pout at her apprehension.

“No,” Black seethed. “I’ll play.”

That sharp grin returned, its eyes wandering over her figure in a way that seemed less than pure. “Good.”

And the door to electrical opened with a mechanical ‘thunk’.

“Let’s begin… you’d better get going.” Its lips twitched in sadistic delight. “… I’ll be following shortly.”

Wary eyes stiff on the creature, Black took a small step back…

Then one more…

… Before turning on her heel and sprinting out of electrical, unwilling to stick around in the event it changed its mind. She could hear that haunting chuckle reverberate behind her and swiftly tried to shove it to the back of her mind: focusing on the potential of escape instead of the horrors of being caught.

_Grab the extra fuel from storage, get the keys from admin, then run to the escape pod._

That was what she had to do.

Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls as she rounded the corner back into storage, wasting no time in tossing aside boxes and unneeded equipment to get to the fuel canister beneath the pile. She swore under her breath, cursing herself for not having kept this area better organized before.

Then, she heard heavy footsteps making their way down the hall. New ones.

She stifled a shriek before increasing her search efforts tenfold. Almost fumbling the flashlight, her heart hopped with hopeful glee when she finally found it. She snatched the canister off the ground, her surge of adrenaline making it somehow seem lighter, and took one cautious glance down the dark hall before racing towards admin.

But she had barely made it to the exit of the large warehouse-like room before the door into admin slammed closed. Blocking her way.

“Shit. Fuck, _fuck,”_ she hissed to herself.

Cringe-inducing scraping sounds too similar to nails on a chalkboard made her jump, and she whipped around to see the shadow of the monster lingering on the other side of storage; its gloves now off as it dragged a clawed hand along the metal wall while making its way towards her.

“Why the shocked face, Black? You know I can’t make things too easy for you. That wouldn’t be fair,” its chilling voice rang through the room and slithered into her ears.

“G-go to hell!” Black growled before sprinting towards the other hallway.

The simple fact that the alien wasn’t sprinting after her made it more than clear that it was just toying with her. Getting off on her fear, seasoning the meat perhaps. But she tried not to think about it as she stumbled into the still-dark hallway adjacent to communications, placating herself with the fact that she could still access admin by going up through weapons.

She only prayed she would be able to outmaneuver 'Orange' along the way.

Her heart felt as though it was in her throat and her chest on fire from hyperventilation, however pure adrenaline made her ignore it all as she dashed past navigation. Thankful that she had lost sight of the monster.

Game or not, it gave her an opportunity for survival and she was going to _live_ god damnit.

Raw fear from an automatic flight response almost made her turn back when she entered into weapons and heard a loud ‘clank’ that sounded far too similar to a vent snapping open. And although she couldn’t see much with the lights out, visages of that creature emerging from the vent back in electrical assaulted her mind.

She forced herself to sprint by it, disallowing herself from checking with the flashlight. Though the unsettling laughter that followed her told her just what it was.

 _Don’t look back, don’t look back. Just_ **_run._ **

Nearly tripping over herself as she skidded into admin, Black moved to punch in the code to the key lockbox. She got it wrong once in her panic, but she managed. And, not remembering which escape pod key was correct, she grabbed them all.

Again, she heard something _thump_ beneath the floorboards.

 _Thump, thump, thump…_ drawing nearer to admin and vibrating the room. Throat constricting, she shined the light on the singular vent in the room just in time to see the grate pop off, followed by the silhouette of a tentacle slithering out.

Clenching her teeth and making a noise between a growl and a whimper, she was almost tempted to hurl the flashlight at it out of pure terror and spite… but instead chose the wiser route of snatching the gas canister before racing out of the room.

The creature was still in admin. _The creature was still in admin._ All she had to do was make it back to shields where the escape pods were kept.

… There’s no way it could catch her now, right…?

The cool air of the ship’s damaged heating system bit at her sweat-streaked forehead, and she felt hot and gross from exertion as she vaulted back into storage and towards shields. But still, she ran...

And ran, and ran…

… And ran…

Though it was difficult to tell through the darkness paired with the heavy noises of her own labored breathing and pounding heart, she couldn’t sense anything following her. There were no footsteps besides her own; no scraping on the walls or thumping in the vents. Just… silence.

Even the groaning sounds of the ship’s engine seemed to have ceased.

Did it give up…? Lose interest…?

Was… was she going to make it?!

The dim glow of shields came into view, making her heart skip a beat in a rush of delirious glee. _Almost there! Keep going! Keep-_

-Something wet grabbed her ankle, sending her crashing to the ground with a startled shriek. Her forehead throbbed as it smacked against the metal flooring, making her ears ring and further disorienting her vision. She groaned, just vaguely hearing the dull sounds of the flashlight and fuel canister clattering along the floor far out of reach.

Pushing herself up and casting a desperate glance towards the entrance to the pods, she yanked against whatever was coiled around her leg; a fit of hyperventilation hitting her when she found its grip to be iron-tight. 

Blurred gaze darting around, she spotted the shadow of ‘Orange’ through the faint light offered by shields as it pulled itself from the vent... a single tentacle latched onto her ankle. Rising to its full height, its chilling yellow eyes found her. “Aw, you were so close. But looks like you lost.” Then, that wicked grin returned, still mottled with now-dried blood. “… Ready to have fun now?”

Instinct spurring, she fought against it: clawing and prying at the tentacle. “Fuck no! Let go!”

It ignored her, her attacks barely seeming to affect it as it slowly dragged her across the floor towards itself. Still, she continued to try, heart racing in terror and feeling the thick slime of the appendage sticking beneath her nails the harder she dug. There was nothing left to lose now. She failed.

No doubt this ‘game’ was doomed to end in her loss from the start no matter her action. A part of her always knew that, but it still didn’t cease the feeling of defeat and hopelessness that curdled within.

… What was it going to do to her…? She remembered what it said before, calling her its ‘favorite’ crewmate… those less than pure glances…

In fact, even before this _,_ she swore she caught Orange (if it even _was_ Orange back then) looking at her like that more than a few times.

Her breath seized, that deep-pitted dread in her gut growing heavier. There’s no way it was actually going to… 

Oh god…

… Was _that_ the torture it was going to inflict on her before killing her…?

Limbs locking up, Black froze as ‘Orange’ leered over her, seeming to take in every ounce of emotion that flickered across her face.

“I’m happy you’re the last one alive. I tried to plan it that way, but I wasn’t certain if it would work out,” it spoke as though it was commenting on the weather while more of its tentacles snaked up her limbs and around her body. “… It’s much more enjoyable for me to do this with someone I find appealing, after all.”

She didn’t even get a chance to respond before shredding sounds rang through the room, feeling the razor-sharp tips of now-rigid tentacles grazing her as her suit was flayed and torn from her body. A scream ripped out of her vocal cords; the cool air of the ship assaulting her bare, bruised, and sweat-marred skin.

The creature simply stared as she struggled and fought like a wild animal caught in a trap, adrenaline searing her veins in her desperation for survival.

… But eventually, it died out. And she slumped against the floor, exhausted, the creature’s tentacles still gripping her like a vice and proving her efforts had done nothing.

“St-stop! _Orange,_ please… don’t, _”_ she found herself begging. Maybe some of her former crewmate was still left in there. _Please still be in there._

“Orange?” The creature repeated with a disappointed click of its tongue. “He’s long gone. There’s only me now.”

“Wh-what do you want?! I…” Black swallowed, weakly yanking against the tentacles while her heart trembled like a caged bird in her chest. “… I… please… just let me leave. You won. Y-you can have the ship!”

‘Orange’ canted its head before crouching next to her, making her shake as it drew a clawed finger up her neck. “Whoever said I was doing this for the ship?” 

“Then… _why?”_ There had to be a reason, right?!

It merely grinned. “You’ll find out.”

Black was unable to question further as the creature abruptly seized her hair, dropping its tentacles from her body and dragging her to her feet. White-hot pain shot through her scalp as she was yanked along before being shoved against the large window in shields. All she could do was stare through it into the empty vastness of space, tears brimming her eyes as she once more felt its tentacles snake around her limbs to keep her pinned.

Pure fear shuddered through her when she felt the alien press against her from behind, inhaling deeply as it leaned in close before nibbling and licking at the skin of her neck. The metallic stench of blood and death was thick on its breath, and it was so dark that she could barely even _see_ what it was doing. She whimpered, trying to lean away, but found that the hand still fisting her hair kept her firmly in place.

Trails of slime exuded from his tendrils and marred her skin as they rubbed along her body, wandering dangerously close to her privates. The alien craned her head upward, and another tentacle slinked up between her breasts to press against her pursed lips.

“Open,” it demanded.

At her continued refusal, it gave a harsh yank against her hair, sending a fire of pain through her roots and making her yelp. The tentacle wasted no time in diving inside, making her gag when it forced its way down her throat. It tasted slimy and tart, and she could feel a foreign liquid oozing from the end of it into her throat as it thrusted.

“You really should be more appreciative of what I offer you,” the creature taunted. “That’s just a little something to help you be more… _willing_.”

As though on cue, her body grew hot. So hot she felt like her blood was boiling, turning the cold sweat at her back into one that was warm and heavy. A sinking sensation hit her gut, paired with a familiar yet unwanted swirling pressure as she realized that the fluid must have been some form of aphrodisiac. Its tentacles grew bolder, beginning to tease at her breasts and slick between her legs, and she already felt her body unwittingly melting into the touch.

... It… it really was going to try to mate with her…

A shiver ran over her skin, and she wasn’t certain at this point if it was from fear… or pleasure.

She coughed and sputtered when the tentacle was yanked from her mouth, and out of the corners of her eyes, she could see that sharp grin hitch higher. 

“Having fun now?”

Tears streaking down her reddened cheeks, she declined to give it a response and went slack against the wall, still being held up by the hand in her hair. It continued to languidly draw its tentacles over her slit, making her gut tighten as she felt her body respond. It was as though she was burning up inside... worn out and sweaty; stray hairs sticking to her damp forehead while she trembled uncontrollably.

“Mmm, you’re quite the sight, you know that? I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long,” it murmured against the skin of her neck, making her flinch when it nipped at her earlobe.

Then, she felt the weight pushing her against the window lifted as 'Orange' pulled away… followed by clacking and shuffling sounds of it fiddling with its suit. 

She dared to look behind herself at what it was doing and immediately found herself wishing that she hadn’t, barely managing to stifle a whimper when she saw.

Now exposed due to the creature discarding its pants and just faintly visible under the dim lighting of the room was a large, writhing cock… if one could even call it that. Colored an unnatural, mottled purple, it was separated into three parts that squirmed like its tentacles: one thicker and longer than the rest that dribbled a goopy fluid from the tip while the others wriggled around the base.

Upon noticing her wide-eyed expression, it (he?) laughed. Though its narrowed gaze was one of pure hunger. “… Are you scared, Black?”

Perhaps still hopeful that there was a shred of remorse left inside of this monster, she nodded.

Its eyes merely crinkled with glee. “You should be.”

And that hope was snuffed out in an instant.

She once more felt it press against her from behind, a clawed hand shoving her face back against the cold window as it ground into her. Its length glided along her slickened entrance with ease, stimulating her and forcing a choking moan from her throat. Its other tentacles tightened around her body, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the creature yanked her hips out before lining itself up. 

Again, it spoke, mocking and sadistic in a way that sent a chill down her spine, “I can’t wait to see you lose control.”

Though the size was daunting, its entrance was easy as it forced itself inside of her; filling her up and stretching her out but still somehow feeling good in a way she blamed on the aphrodisiac. And it wasted no time in beginning to move; each brutal thrust forcing her body further against the window, spiking that simmering pressure in her abdomen higher each time.

Her heart pounded and her head still throbbed from the rough treatment, each heaving breath searing her lungs as it passed through her trachea… but the line between fear and pleasure was growing increasingly blurred the longer this went on.

'Orange's' movements were harsh, animalistic, perhaps even desperate based on the low grunts spilling from its mouth; further cementing the idea that this thing was most definitely _not_ human (if that weren’t already obvious enough from its appearance). The thick tendril buried within her felt as though it was on fire, exuding a warm liquid that dripped freely from between her legs and splattered onto the floor with each squelching thrust.

It was… unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Completely foreign. And though she feared what was to come, she found herself unable to focus on anything other than the humiliation of the now.

The two smaller tendrils began to worm their way inside her rear entrance, making her yelp as they slickly jerked in sync with the primary one; each movement of its hips burying them deeper. But still, all she could feel was overpowering pleasure that clouded her mind and blurred her sight. Even the individual stars behind the window to space were growing difficult to visualize.

She no longer bothered to suppress the whimpers and moans that forced their way out of her mouth between ragged pants as that swirling pressure in her gut grew to an overwhelming point. She didn’t _want_ this to feel good, she _didn’t_ … but it wasn’t her fault… she had no choice…

Too exhausted to fight it, she gave in and let it happen: jaw clenching and breath hitching as she was hurled into orgasm.

Her muscles spasmed and trembled, walls clenching around the tendrils as the monster continued to buck into her through it all. And when it passed, she was left panting, numbed, and sweaty; her thoughts a haze and quivering legs threatening to give out – and they would have, had she not been forced to remain standing by the tentacles curled around her limbs.

Cool breath rustled her sweat-soaked hair as ‘Orange’ pushed its chest into her back, purring, “You look like you enjoyed that… Now it’s my turn.”

Before she could process what it meant, her body jolted as a stabbing thrust speared the narrowed tip of its tendril through her cervix. And Black realized that during any other time, this would be pure, unadulterated agony… but in the fog of arousal, all she felt was numbed pleasure.

‘Orange’ stood motionless, exhaling harshly and keeping itself fully sheathed while its other tentacles tightened and threatened to cut off her circulation. Then… she felt something hot fill her womb; almost overflowing as it made her abdomen swell.

Black’s head spun with confusion at the strange sensation. What… what just happened…?

Heaving a sigh, the creature brought a hand around to rub her swollen stomach before pulling out and letting her slump to the cold metal floor like a ragdoll.

The effects of the aphrodisiac wearing off, Black felt panic crawling back as she managed to make out the dark liquid seeping from her entrance despite the poor lighting; eyes darting between the new bulge in her gut and the alien that was responsible for it all. 

And though she dreaded the answer, she still asked, “Wh-what did you do?”

“I laid eggs in you,” it responded easily.

“… What?” she squeaked.

It smiled, those inhuman yellow eyes glowing under the darkness. “I told you we were going to have _fun,_ didn’t I?”

“Th-this… this isn’t fun, you _freak!”_ she spat, heart hammering with the newfound knowledge that this thing didn't just force itself on her, it was using her to _breed_.

“You should be happy, honestly. This means I’ll be keeping you alive for a long time... that's what you wanted, right? Even after these ones hatch, we’ll just repeat the process.”

Stunned and fatigued, nausea welled up within at the bleak realization of what was to be her new life, and all she could manage was a despondent, “No…”

With a chuckle, ‘Orange’ knelt down to pet her head in a gesture of mock affection.

“Don’t worry Black, I’m sure you’ll come around. I'll take good care of you, and I _promise_ that there will be many more games for us to play~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll learn how to write fluff. ;.;


End file.
